Only A Short Towel
by Ink-Reader-18
Summary: "It means it was an accident" Derek spat. "An accident, right so you just tripped and accidentally made out with me". A fic where boys are silly, Lydia and Peter are dangerous together, Scott is oblivious. In other words Peter and Lydia help Stiles seduce Derek after the "incident". Rated M cause I'm not sure where this is going to take me.
1. The Incident

**Hey guys I'm back, still don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. And what, still no beta. Yep that's right. This one will probably only be two or three chapters so please review.**

**Only a Short Towel**

The only reason Stiles was staying at Derek's apartment (Stiles should have known he didn't live in that burnt down shell of a house) was that he had a lot of research to do for their latest threat, vampires. Yes freaking vampires are real! It was like Stile's best dream and worst nightmare in one. So Scott was covering for Stiles while he stayed at Derek's house up in the study room going through numerous books and internet pages. It was going well, he had stayed two nights now. The pack had come by every now and again so Stiles got a break from all the work. Stiles really was starting to feel like part of the pack, he was getting to know the members a lot better and got along with them well. No werewolf accidents yet which was a good thing, Stiles had had too many of them lately or you know for the rest of his life.

There was one little problem though, Derek. Stiles couldn't help it, he kept thinking about him, staring at him, all of that like some lovesick teenager. Derek didn't like him though, he was only just getting used to putting up with him. But really Stiles couldn't help himself and it wasn't his fault Derek didn't feel the need to put a shirt on half the time. Stiles just wanted to lick those abs. Unfortunately it was never gonna happen but Stiles was used to rejection like Lydia but honestly he was glad he didn't like her anymore. She was much better as a friend than a crush if you ask him or maybe not she was kind of evil. Honestly he knew things about her before but he didn't really_ know _her. She would always have a special place in his heart though. Now he had his chance and he was really enjoying being Lydia's friend. Except for their last conversation, he didn't like that at all.

**Two weeks earlier**

"So Stiles tell me" she patted the bed next to her and he sat down. "If you are over me you must have someone new to worship". Stiles couldn't help as his thoughts instantly went to Derek and he blushed. Lydia's eyes widened and she leaned closer "Ooh who is it? You have to tell me". Stiles shook his head,

"Nope, nope, nope. I have no idea what you're talking about. You're sitting really close, personal bubble. By the way did you hear about uh . . . Stacy and Josh, they broke up".

Lydia glared at him dangerously and he slowly moved backwards as she hissed,

"Stiles Stilinski if you dare try and change the subject I will work it out myself and tell the whole world".

Stiles gulped and looked at his hands, "It might be someone...eh of um the other gender . . . other gender to you cause you're obviously a girl but um yeah it's kind of a dude". Lydia clapped her hands together "Yay, huh, I guess I ruined you for girls. It better not be Scott".

Stiles shook his head still not meeting her eyes.

"Good alright next guess is obviously Danny?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head again "Who says I'm not going to lie and say no to whoever it is?.

She gave a look "I'll know, you have a tell. It is someone I know right?"

This time Stiles nodded finally looking at her.

She cringes "It's not Jackson is it?"

Stiles pulled a face, fake gagging and shook his head.

She put on her concentrating face "Is it a werewolf?"

Stiles was covering his face with his hands out of embarrassment at this point "Yes".

"Oh my gosh is it Isaac because I would totally understand I mean look at his hair, it's gorgeous" she babbled.

Stiles peeked out from behind his hands "Nope but his curls are amazing".

Lydia nodded "Is it Derek?

Stiles immediately went red still attempting to cover his face and rambled "What! No I mean come on, the guy is an ass and an Alpha and scary and hates me and is hot and has physically hurt me before and I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me".

Lydia smile was nearing disney villain evil "Oh look at you babbling, got it bad for the big bad wolf Stilinski"

She wrestled his hands off his face and he uttered "You can't tell anyone, not a single soul. He will rip my throat out".

She rubbed his arm "Hush child I won't say anything" he let out a relieved breath but she continued "as long as you do something about it" he stared at her eyes wide open.

A week and a half later she was the one who offered the idea of Stiles staying at the Derek's apartment to get the research done. He tried to give her his most terrifying evil eye but she didn't back down and the rest of the pack agreed with the idea. Stiles was 99% sure Lydia had told Allison from the little smiles she kept throwing Stiles.

**Back to present day**

Stiles had gone so long thinking Derek lived without running water and electricity that he felt weird sitting in a perfect clean and furnished room with internet connection. He had been working 22 hours straight when Peter walked into the room. Derek was somewhere in the gym room doing more chin ups or push ups.

When Stiles had asked Derek why he didn't have lots of equipment like a punching bag Derek had responded that he was too strong on them and they would be knocked from the ceiling. He had no idea what Stiles was on about when he started screaming about how Derek had a Captain America moment.

Stiles didn't even notice when Peter walked in and let out a very girly shriek when Peter clasped his hand down on Stiles shoulder. "Oh my god, man give a guy some warning" Stiles clutched at his heart while Peter chuckled. Derek stormed into the room "What the hell is going on?". He was only wearing a pair of trackies, still sweating and as he marched in he almost tripped over one of Stiles empty energy drinks. Both Stiles and Peter attempted to stifle their laughter . . . both failed. Peter clung onto Stiles shoulder in fits of laughter as Derek glared at the can as though he could incinerate it with his eyes. Derek turned to them and sighed "Stiles would you mind putting your cans in the bin for once".

Stiles shrugged "There's no bin in this room".

"Take a shower while you're at it" Peter said as he took a sniff of Stiles before taking a step back "How long have you been working?"

Stiles checked the clock "Twenty two hours and fifteen minutes" he yawned.

"Get some sleep" Derek said as he walked off motioning for Peter too follow "and then take a shower".

Stiles grumbled about bossy werewolves as he padded off to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke he stumbled into the bathroom rubbing his eyes. He turned the shower on hot and stepped in. The warm water trickled down his back slowly waking him. He ran his hands through his hand through his grown out hair. Stiles finally opened his eyes and curiously grabbed the shampoo and conditioner. The container was black with fancy red writing on the front "Capelli". He mentally shrugged and squeezed some into his hand before rubbing it through his hair. He sniffed it, recognizing the smell. He concluded that it must Derek must use this one all the time. He then spent a minute freaking out that he knew Derek's smell so well. Then trying not to think of Derek so he wouldn't do something Derek might be able to smell later in his shower. He washed himself down before, spent a minute solving the world's problems in his head before finally stepping out. Shit, he hadn't brought clothes to the bathroom to change into. He looked around and spotted a towel rack with only a short towel hanging off it. Stiles grabbed it, attempted to dry himself off before wrapping it around his waist. It was really short but it covered him enough and there was nothing else except for a sopping wet shower mat. Yeaaaaah he wasn't gonna use that. He tied it securely and decided to make a quick dash back to his room.

He opened the door and was getting ready to run when he crashed into a solid wall . . . Stiles looked up slowly to find that no, it was not a wall but "D-Derek". Derek's eyes were red looking Stiles up and down before he crowded into Stiles personal space and took a whiff. Once he did his eyes were wide as he pushed Stiles against the wall placing a hand on Stiles bare chest. "Uh Derek w-what are ya doing there b-buddy" Stiles choked out. Derek closed his eyes taking in a breath, his nose nudged up Stiles neck leaving him tingly. Stiles for once in his life was silent as Derek edged his head upwards lips brushing against Stiles cheek.

Then the soft slow movements were gone as Derek attacked Stiles lips hot and passionately. His hands roamed down Stiles chest down to hips holding him firmly. Stiles hands reached up onto Derek's shoulders as he kissed him back . He moaned slightly as Derek's hands grabbed at Stiles ass squeezing while pulling Stiles closer against him. Stiles hands wandered down from Derek's shoulder to his hips before cautiously pressing against Derek's groin. Stiles mentally fist pumped when Derek too released a small moan. After a minute Stiles pulled back to take a breath and look at Derek. After a second of heavy breathing Derek froze before snatching his arms back off Stiles and looking at them as though they had committed a crime. Slowly he looked back up at Stiles, taking in his swollen red lips before his gaze hardened. "This was a mistake" he grunted before turning around and walking down the hall. Stiles stopped him halfway hand on his arm before Derek quickly shook it off. "A mistake, what's that meant to mean?" Stiles asked angrily.

"It means it was an accident" Derek spat.

"An accident, right so you just tripped and _accidentally_ made out with me".

"You're the one that went and showered using all my fucking stuff, my shampoo, my soap, if you smell like me obviously my wolf is going to react".

"Oh so now it was your wolf that made out with me, funny because I've worn Scott clothes before and he's never had the desire to stick his tongue down my throat".

"Yeah well maybe it was because you were wearing clothes and not a miniature fucking towel".

"What so now it's because of my body not my smell, what are you that attracted to me?".

"Don't be ridiculous, that was a accident, I'm not attracted to you, end of discussion" Derek yelled before storming of and slamming his door.

Stiles muttered to himself about stupid werewolves with trust issues as he made his way to his room to get changed.

Stiles afterwards immediately got ready to leave the apartment and to call Lydia about the "incident" as he was now naming it. He just grabbed his phone, walked to the living room and opened the front door when he paused. Slowly he walked backwards and into the living room to face Peter who was sitting on the couch legs stretched out along the couch.

"I'm going to be honest here" Peter began sitting his head on his hands "And say that I listened to_ all_ of that"

Stiles coughed "And?"

Peter looked up at Stiles innocently "And what?"

"What do you think? I was totally right, he kissed me first"

Peter inclined his head to the phone in Stiles hand "Ringing Lydia?"

"How'd you know?"

"Who else would you ring, Scott? Please the boy is a potato and would probably try to_ duel _Derek"

"It's sad how true that is, yes I was planning on ringing Lydia"

"Text her to meet us at the coffee place on Annesly Street, actually it might be better if you don't mention me"

Fifteen minutes later Lydia waltzed into the coffee shop to see Stiles practically hyperventilating over his coffee and Peter shamelessly flirting with the waitress. She slid into the booth.

"What's he doing here?" she inquired dipping her head in Peter's direction.

Stiles shrugged "I honestly have no idea".

"Hurry up and tell her" Peter said attention off the blonde and now on his own company.

"Tell me what?" Lydia asked narrowing her eyes.

"Derek kissed me" Stiles moaned head falling hitting the table before he proceeded to bang it softly on the surface over and over.

"He's going through some very weird mood changes, so far he's big angry, sad, ecstatic, now it's kind of depressed" Peter pointed out.

"So Derek kissed him?" Lydia repeated in a voice requesting details.

"Kissed him" Peter snorted " He was getting close to fucking him against the wall".

Peter repeated the episode to a very attentive Lydia while Stiles repeated banged his head on the table taking small breaks to have a sip of coffee.

**Hope you liked, please review and check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	2. Cyclone

**Some sexy shit goes down in the kitchen, a icypole gets molested and I still don't own Teen Wolf but wow guys counting down to Season 3!**

Over the next week Derek refused to give in and Stiles refused to give up. Lydia and Peter had teamed up and managed to have the pack over so Derek was forced to be in the same room as Stiles. Even though he refused to meet Stiles eyes, Stiles marched onward. Whenever they were to sit down Stiles made sure he ended up near Derek. The day after the incident as they were watching a movie Stiles slowly moved his hand onto Derek's knee knowing Derek was fully aware of his actions. His hand crept up closer onto Derek's thigh and got very close to his groin before Derek let out a low growl, threw Stiles hand off and made an excuse to the rest of the pack about ordering pizza before stomping out. Stiles looked over at Peter and Lydia and shrugged.

"What's up his ass?" asked Jackson

"More like what's not up his ass" giggled Lydia.

The next day Stiles was hard at work but the day after Peter looked up from his book at the apartment door at the same time Stiles and Lydia entered. Lydia had obviously taken Stiles shopping for some clothes his actual size, maybe even a size smaller. No plaid in sight as Stiles stood there in skinny jeans and a tight navy shirt showing his hidden arms and muscles. Stiles grinned and blushed slightly when Peter whistled and Lydia tapped his ass.

"I have an idea" Peter announced placing his bookmark in the page and standing up "The pack are coming over in half an hour, we're having lunch".

He led them into the kitchen and opened the freezer pulling out some cyclone icey pole's.

Lydia grinned as Peter continued "You are going to eat these, I would tell you eat eat the as obscenely and sexual as possible but you are already like that half the time you eat banana's, trust me I've noticed."

So later when all the pack were crowded around the kitchen setting up the table Stiles sat across from Derek and grabbed a cyclone. Lydia gave him the thumbs and so pulled off the wrapper loudly trying to catch Derek's attention. He licked along the side slowly. He continued wrapping his tongue around it, licking at the top. Finally as he caught Derek's eye he hollows out his cheeks and sucks down further onto it, his mouth eventually two thirds down the icy pole. He continued doing this over and over getting a steady rhythm.

As he practically molested the cyclone his eyes didn't leave Derek's. Derek at first seemed unsure not wanting to give in at the sight of the challenge but he eyes seemed to be glancing around as he became more and more uncomfortable. Once Stiles had taken it in his mouth Derek grabbed the magazine near him and placed it in his lap. Finally Stiles pulled the icy pole out with a 'pop'. Derek stood up quickly still holding the magazine in front of him, the pack turned their heads to look at him as he muttered something before leaving in the direction of his bedroom.

Lydia high-fived Stiles then smacked Peter over the head when he smirked "I might have to go deal with myself as well after that performance Stiles". Scott looked at them all pleasantly puzzled before stating "Dude you practically mauled your cyclone, someone has to teach you how to eat". He didn't understand when Peter, Lydia, Stiles and Allison burst out laughing.

Part two began the next day; Stiles and Derek were assigned to cook dinner for the pack. Somehow Lydia had issued that and convinced the rest of the pack to agree.

"What are we cooking?" Derek asked as they entered the kitchen.

Stiles frowned as he thought "I dunno check what's in the cupboards"

Derek started searching through pointing out things he spotted when Stiles eyes lit up and Derek frowned suspiciously.

"Check in the bottom part of the fridge" Stiles directed

"What's in there?"

"I don't know that's why I'm telling you to check"

Derek heard the blip in Stiles heartbeat as he answered but decided to ignore Stiles motives and bent down searching through the fridge. As he turned around to tell Stiles there was broccoli he spotted Stiles blatantly checking out his ass.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Stiles asked innocently still not looking away.

Derek stood up straight turning to face Stiles who looked exceptionally smug.

Stiles hopped onto the bench and stated "Pasta with bacon and broccoli".

They begun cooking and as they moved about the kitchen Stiles seemed to always be close and pressing against him or further away and checking him out. But when Derek kneeled down to grab a pot and Stiles reached up to grab the olive oil Derek couldn't help notice Stiles shirt pulling up leaving Stiles skin out on display . His eyes followed Stiles snail trail. "I could take Stiles right now" Derek thought "Have him up against the bench. Lift his shirt over his head and reveal his pale skin. I would suck hickeys all over him so everyone would know he was mine. I would get to his lips, his bloody gorgeous lips. I would strip off his jeans and briefs to finally reveal what the towel had hid. Then I would get on his knees and turn Stiles into a begging, moaning mess. . . . Derek snapped out of his fantasy as Stiles closed the cupboard with a bang, oil in hand.

Derek shook his head before noticing he was slightly hard. He stood up thinking of a new excuse to leave the room or maybe just will it away. But before he could do a thing Stiles slipped between him and the cupboard before bending over to grab the frypan. The position had him bent over, ass right in front of Derek's hips. If someone were to walk in right now it would look like . . . he should move right now, but he couldn't.

As Stiles grabbed the pan he moved backwards still bent over pushing his ass right into Derek's groin. If Derek was half hard before he definitely had a boner now, one that Stiles had noticed as he purposely rubbed up against it. He took a deep breath trying to control himself and his wolf and stepped back eyes closed.

When he opened them Stiles was in front of him slowly he raised his hand and put it on Derek's cheek. He brought Derek's face toward him and pressed their lips together. This kiss was more hesitant and careful before slowly getting faster. Derek's hands made their way up to cup Stiles face while Stiles hands roamed downwards. He could feel Stiles grin against his lips before whispering "Well aren't you excited?".

Derek ran his hand through Stiles hair and whispered against his lips "We can't do this".

"Of course we can".

"I'm older".

"I don't care".

"It's illegal".

"Then we don't get caught for a year".

"Your dad is the sheriff".

"It'll just be our little secret".

Derek eyes turned red as he pushed Stiles away making him stumble. "Grow up Stiles" he growled "Get over this little fantasy. You know what? You have this thing where you go after people who don't want you so just give up! Alright, piss off!". With that he barged out of the kitchen slamming the door.

Stiles stood there shocked, mouth in a little "0". He fell to his knees and leaned his head against the cupboard door. Cautiously the kitchen door opened to reveal Lydia who once spotting him ran over and embraced him "Oh sweetheart". That's when he let it all out he cried and cried head resting on Lydia's breasts. Peter, Scott and Allison walked in with chocolate and sat with him. Stiles finally calmed down and told them he was going home but Scott told him "Don't be dumb you're staying at my place". With that they all packed up ready to leave but before they did Jackson came up from behind Stiles, patted his back and whispered "Don't give up Stilinski".

Back in his room Derek laid on his bed tossing and turning. He wanted Stiles, he wanted him so bad. Him and his bad jokes, stupid smile and witty comments. But he couldn't, he couldn't have him. Stiles was too young and Stiles was going to throw it all away just because he finds a older guy attractive. Derek wouldn't let Stiles make them same mistake he had and maybe Stiles was heartbroken now but it's for the best in the long run.

_"Why do we have to meet up here?" Derek asked pulling on his jeans._

_"Because we can't let people know" She said throwing him his belt._

_"Why not, I don't care what they think" _

_Kate rolled her eyes "Derek sweetheart, they just won't understand. So for now, it'll just be our little secret"_

**OOH What'd you guys think? I kind of loved that little flashback, thought it fitted. Please review and check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


	3. The Reenactment

**Am I evil for taking this long to post? Definitely. Does this chapter make up for it? I dunno you tell me.**

**I still don't own Teen Wolf, enjoy!**

That morning Stiles woke up on the mattress on Scott's floor. Scott though was not in the room. Puzzled and still half asleep Stiles lifts himself onto his elbows and looks around. Before he can come to any conclusions the bedroom door flings open and Scott is standing in front of him with a plate in his hand.

"Goooood morning Stiles, your breakfast awaits" he announcing handing the plate over to Stiles. A plate which had bacon and eggs on it. Stiles rubs his eyes and sits up.

"Thanks man"

"No problem, you uh . . . wanna talk?" Stiles squints at him

"Did Allison talk you into all this?"

"What's 'this' meant to mean?" Scott said looking offended.

Stiles gestured to the breakfast and Scott "You know, yummy food and talking"

"No Stiles this was my idea, it's also my way of kinda saying sorry because I know for a while there I was acting like a real shitty friend."

"Wow dude that means a lot, it's just annoying, that part of what Derek said was true. Why do I always go for the hotshots Scott. I never get them, I just get hurt." he took a bite out of his bacon.

"Well I think you deserve the hotshots." Scott replied.

"Bonus bro points for you man, but Derek wasn't being completely honest, he likes me too and I know it."

"Then go for it man, when have you ever given up?"

"Um with Lydia."

"Fine when Derek saves someone from turning into a murdering monster and practically stops them from dying by just confessing his love for them, then you have my permission to give up on him"

"I'm going to be honest here and say I totally thought you were going to end that with, then you my permission to die."

"Whatever, what's you next step?"

Stiles looking Scott over "When did you become so smart Scotty Boy?"

"I'm not completely stupid and I totally know now you were teasing Derek with that icypole, so what's the next phase".

Stiles grinned "I call this the reenactment".

The pack had spent practically the whole day glaring daggers at him. Except for Boyd of course, he just looked at Derek sadly; Derek didn't know which was worse. He knew they were mad and he knew he had hurt Stiles but what _they_ didn't know is it was hurting him too. It's not like he wanted this too happen, if he had it his way Stiles would be his. But Derek had to be the adult in this situation and if Stiles was hurt and wasn't going to be around anymore then Derek would have to deal with it.

This was why Derek was shocked to see Stiles in his kitchen making lunch for the pack the next day. Shocked, yes. But also happy, he couldn't help it. As much as Stiles pissed him off and got under his feet whenever Stiles entered the room he relaxed. He would trust his life with Stiles and quite a few times now, he has.

He entered the kitchen making noise on his way alerting Stiles to his presence instead of scaring him like he might have usually done. Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek and gave him a small smile announcing "Making nachos for the pack". He turns back to what he's doing not noticing Derek's reaction. Derek smiled slowly at the idea of Stiles making breakfast for his pups (Stiles wording not his). That was when it struck him, _Stiles was making breakfast for his pack_, just like a pack mum. He was feeling a tad overwhelmed when he stepped forward pushing Stiles back. "Don't worry" he muttered not meeting Stiles eyes "I can make it, you just go back with the rest of the pack". He quickly took over grabbing out plates as Stiles stood there furious.

"Really Derek? This is how it going to be? You're going to act like a child about this?".

"Me? I'm the one being the adult in this situation remembering I'm of legal age, unlike you"

"Really? Back to the same old argument. What? I can't cook breakfast anymore because guess what? I already did that before all this mess. So you know what you can make breakfast but I'm going to keep doing what I always do."

Stiles stormed out of the room and right past the pack who were trying to look innocent like they weren't listening in. The second Stiles disappeared into the bathroom with a slam of the door they turned to give Derek separate dirty looks. He raised his hands "I know I know, too far I'll apologize when he comes back out."

They didn't smile at him yet but they visibly relaxed and with a nod of the head they went into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. The shower started just as they were setting the table. They all sat down and began eating. Scott soon began arguing,

"I still think Spiderman should have been in the Avengers movie"

"Well no one else thinks so, he wouldn't have fit he's just a teenager"

"What like us and we fight bad guys all the freaking time"

"I agree with Erica he's too young besides they had that new spiderman movie going"

They were still arguing when the shower turned off but when Stiles strolled past them and opened up the fridge they all fell silent as Derek stood up so quickly his chair hit the floor with a bang. Stiles continued not even acknowledging Derek's reaction. All the werewolves in the room sniffed the air, it smelt like Stiles had bathed in Derek. Bathed in all his toiletries at least and then walked right past Derek in only a short towel.

Stiles grabbed some juice out of the fridge and drank some from the carton. Derek stood there, his shoulders heaving, his eyes looking like they were having an inner battle on whether to glare at Stiles or to just imagine the towel disappearing. As Stiles walked back away from the kitchen and back into the dining area Derek still stood there as though his feet were frozen into the ground. As Stiles sauntered over he raised an eyebrow in Derek's direction. When Derek did nothing stand there motionless and stared at him Stiles bit his lip with a hint of sadness in his eyes. With a little nod he continued walking back in the direction of the guest bedroom. "Bloody hell" cursed Peter stalking forwards toward Stiles, eyes gleaming "If you're not going to take him then I most definitely will."

Derek seemed to snap out of his trance immediately when Peter's hands touched Stiles hips. He leaped forward, eyes red and snarling he threw Peter into the bookshelf causing a few books to fall on Peter's head. Peter made a move to stand up again but Derek stood in front of him and roared like he had once in the police station with Isaac. But this time it had a deeper meaning to the wolves, in that one roar they heard the silent claim of "_He's mine_."

Peter held his hands up with a defeated yet somehow triumphant look in his eyes. The rest of the pack stood behind Derek some wolfed out, others not. Stiles stood there stunned for a minute before looking at Derek with a smug little smile. Derek growled lowly in frustration and calmed himself down enough for the claws and other wolf features to retract. He resisted the temptation to cover his face with his hands in exasperation.

"Leave" he ordered the pack. They quickly grabbed there things and left the loft Lydia in the lead pulling Peter along as well. The door closes and Derek turns to Stiles "We are going to have a talk, no more games or lies alright?".

Stiles nodded in agreement when the front door opens again, Jackson enters "Thank god I was hoping you both wouldn't be naked already" he remarks as he waltzes over to the kitchen table.

"Jackson!" Derek warns making Jackson wince slightly.

"Chill out I just wanted my lunch and I'm gone" Jackson is piling some nacho's on a plate when his phone beeps. He pulls it out of his pocket and Derek rolls his eyes. As Jackson reads the message he lets out a little groan "And everyone else's lunch". He grabs three more plates and piles them all to the top as well. Before running out the door balancing them on his arms and giving Stiles a little wink.

"I believe you wanted to talk" encourages Stiles.

Derek tries to ignore Stiles scent now mixed slightly with his own "Yea just sit down".

They sit down on the couch and Derek begins speaking "Stiles I like you alright, really like you". Stiles looks like his going to interrupt so Derek holds up a hand "Let me finish before you talk". Derek looks at his hands as he continues "I have _feelings_ for you and these _feelings_ make me a bit nervous and scared. When I get nervous or scared I shut down, pretend it's nothing but it's not. Stiles I like you but your young, you have your whole life ahead of you plus it's illegal. You don't know what you want and you shouldn't be held back by someone like me, so yeah" he finishes lamely still looking down.

"Held back by someone like you" Stiles says with a giddy little grin "Have you met you?"

Derek immediately stiffened "So you want to be with me because I'm . . . attractive?"

Stiles grin disappeared in a flash "No, no, no dude you totally took that wrong, what I meant" he frowned as Derek still didn't look at him so he he grabbed him by the chin forcing him to face him "What I meant was your strong, you put on the big tough guy act but really you care about everyone and you always try to make the right decisions. You have the most amazing smile and I want to be the person to make you smile like that. I want to wake up next to you every morning because it would just make my day. I mean sex would be totally awesome but I want to stay up late watching movies with you or hold your hand at pack meetings. I want everything with you, don't you get that. Age is just a number, I've seen people die and I've helped cause some of those deaths. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. Why does my age matter so much t-" he paused finally taking a breath, hands slipping off Derek's face. He looked at Derek sadly "You're not her Derek".

Derek froze and spoke slowly "What?"

Stiles places his hand in a comforting matter on Derek's knee "You're not her Derek and I'm not you".

"You know about- It's not - I never"

"Shhh I know Derek, I'm not stupid. I'm the researcher I work these things out including what age you were and Derek this is not the same situation"

"Really because I see the same thing happening here"

"Is that so? Are you planning to set my house on fire or kill my father?"

Derek visibly flinched "No of course not"

"Then I don't see any dangerous similarities, you said you liked me and I like you, it's not rocket science"

"Ok"

"Ok what?"

"Ok I'll try but remember I've never done this, the dating or the romantic crap"

"You call me a idiot almost three times a day, my standards for romantic crap are not set very high"

Derek tried to hide a grin, he leant forward, sat back then thinking "stuff it" leant forward again and captured Stiles lips in his. His hands cupped Stiles face and Stiles surged forward pushing Derek's back onto the couch. Derek's hands slid down to hold onto Stiles hips and Stiles hands slid under Derek's t-shirt. Derek paused,

"I won't- we can't"

"No sex?"

"Not until you're of age"

"Ok I respect that, I'm totally gonna push the limits but I understand. I must tell you though if you don't want sex happening you might want to let me get changed because I'm wearing only a short towel and it is becoming looser every time I get harder which is every second we continue this make out session".

Derek smiled and let Stiles sit up "How about you go get changed and we got out for lunch, together, as a . . ."

Stiles helped him "Couple"

"Yeah, if that's what you want?"

"Definitely, give me a minute"

Stiles ran of to get changed as Derek slipped into his leather jacket and grabbed his keys. Once Stiles was changed they sped of in the camaro to the local diner. Grabbing a booth they ordered.

After a minute of silence Stiles cracked "Is date talk different to the normal Derek and Stiles go to the diner talk because I swear we've done this a million times and it was a lot less awkward"

"I'm just as new to this as you are . . . maybe you could tell me your real name?"

"Haha nice try big guy not happening, I will tell you though . . . "

The rest of the date continued, Stiles ate like a pig and couldn't drink through his straw properly until Derek snatched it out of his mouth and showed him himself. Derek was very confused of what Stiles was doing with his foot and when he told Stiles, his new boyfriend laughed for nearly a whole minute until explaining the concept of footsie. Eventually as they walked out of the diner and kissed by the car they were alerted to the pack hiding behind the bush when;

"Eeeew who farted!"

Being werewolves with heightened senses aka smell it was not a pleasant experience.

Isaac, Erica and Boyd ran into the diner holding their noses, Jackson pulled Lydia with him into the porsche and closed all the doors. Scott ran for his mum's car with Allison beside him but before they left Scott gave Stiles a thumbs up. Stiles turned to Derek,

"How long have you known they were there?"

"The second we stepped out"

Stiles looked curious, "Did you hear them fart"

"Nope but I smelt it"

Stiles grinned "Betcha it was Boyd, sounds like him. Silent but deadly".

Their relationship continued just like that date, embarrassing moments, confusion, love, laughter, friends, problems but no matter what they went through they stood side by side. Except for when they told the sheriff, Derek made a dash for it the second the gun was pulled out.

**Haha I had to do it "Boyd, silent but deadly". Please review as long as you're polite! Check out my tumblr - hedgeyhodgey**


End file.
